Grand lover
by AttentionBajoranWorkers
Summary: Cora is trying to be a good hostess. Robert thinks they should do more fun things. Set somewhere in season 6 before 6x05, though could be seen as earlier.
AN: My first fanfic. Inspiration came to me during a boring lecture and I had to write it down (on paper, mind you, so I had to type this thing as well). So this is just a silly little oneshot and for some reason I decided my first fanfic should be smutty. We'll see how that goes.

* * *

She had felt his eyes on her the entire evening.

Of course, every time she turned around to look at him, he was very much ignoring her. But Cora knew. She knew the warmth that filled her could only be brought about by Robert. The feeling of being loved and cherished, of knowing his eyes would not turn towards anyone else was exhilarating. But if she was completely honest with herself, this really wasn't the right moment for this.

They were hosting a party at Downton. Mary and Edith had made themselves scarce, dragging Tom along with them to London. Though perhaps he saw it as a plessing, not having to entertain guests for a night. To Cora's relief, her mother-in-law had also declined the invitation, citing an old misunderstanding with one of the ladies at the party as the reason. Cora could only imagine what Violet had said to the poor woman. So in the end, the master and mistress of the house had to entertain the visitors on their own, a task that had not actually happened for some time now. A task that was being made more difficult by Lord Grantham prefering to focus on more pleasing things. Namely, his wife.

Cora wasn't quite sure who she was currently talking to. Robert's gaze had gotten stronger and more intense. It filled her with heat and yes, arousal. She tried smiling prettily at the woman in front of her and was pleased to see she succeeded. As much as Violet managed to cause her grief with her meddling and harsh words, Cora also couldn't deny she had learnt much from her mother-in-law. Keping one's attention on their current conversation partner was one lesson she excelled at.

She was however feeling a bit annoyed at the effot she had to put into this performance. Damn Robert and damn him for knowing exactly how to push her buttons. Cora thought she was blushing and that managed to irk her more. She wasn't in the mood to have herself be questioned by strangers, them bringing attention to her flushed cheeks and heavier breathing.

"Are you quite alright, Lady Grantham?"

Cora's smile was sweet when she turned to her guest, but inwardly she cursed. She hoped her frustration wasn't showing.

"Oh, of course. Thank you for your concern. I was just thinking how these rooms should be aired more, the heat is stifling." Her guest seemed satisfied by this explanation and Cora heaved a sigh of relief.

Her gaze and thoughts turned back to her husband. She was quite unexpected to see him looking straight into her eyes, as if he knew she would search for him and was was waiting for her. He wanted her and he wanted her now.

Raising an eyebrow, Cora wondered if Robert expected her to give in easily. She smirked. If Robert wanted to tease her the entire night and then expected to be easily rewarded by it, he really was dealing with the wrong woman.

Robert saw the change in her face and for a moment he looked almost disappointed. Then his face took on a mischievous streak and he briskly walked in her direction.

Cora turned her head away. Smiling, she focused again on her guest whose name had long since been forgotten, and asked a question about the current fashion in London, a safe topic.

"It is quite alarming what the young ladies wear there! These short hems on their skirts, the way they do not even bother with gloves. Even my own daughter -" her guest was stopped here when Robert appeared next to Cora, placing one hand on the small of her back.

"I hate to interrupt, my dear Lady Grimes, but there is a small complication in the kitchen my wife needs to solve," Robert said, giving a polite smile to the woman. His eyes, however, shone in that beautiful way that always managed to make Cora's knees weak.

Lady Grimes, who obviously felt rather flattered by her husband's attention, gave a bright and, to Cora's annoyance, flirty smile. She nodded her head in agreement and said, "Of course, my Lord Grantham. I hope it will not take long, there was an issue I wanted to hear your opinion about."

Robert barely gave Cora time to make her excuses, as he was leading her out of the Library towards the Grand Staircase. His hand was still on her back and its heat and strenght made Cora's stomach flip in a delightful way.

"Robert, honestly," she admonished her husband. "There was no need for this, you could have easily waited until our guests retired to make eyes at me and whisk me away so rudely."

He suddenly stopped and turned to face her. He brought her lips to his for a hard kiss. Cora fell silent and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of Robert's hands wrapping around her and his tongue slipping into her mouth. How she had waited for this moment for hours now, she could not deny this. Her own hands reached behind him and gripped tightly at the hairs at the nape of his neck.

It was slow coming, but she finally realised they were very much out in the open and at any moment someone could happen upon them in a passionate embrace. Breaking the kiss, she tried to control her breathing and opened her mouth to ask that they return to the Library, leaving their amourous intentions for later. Robert managed to interrupt her.

"I am tired of these people, darling," he said, his eyes dark and smoldering. "I want to take you upstairs right now and make love to you."

Cora gaped at him. Her husband, who in public was so prude and uptight, wanted to whisk her away like a grand lover from a romance novel. It was horribly exciting. And it was no wonder she agreed readily, her earlier apprehension forgotten.

Taking her hand again, Robert led her up the staircase towards her – no, their – bedroom. Cora felt her heart beating rapidly and already there was wetness seeping between her thighs. The intensity was suprising, though not unwelcome. It made her feel young and desirable. She wondered if Robert was as affected as her and glanced to the front of his trousers.

 _Oh yes, Robert is certainly feeling young again_ , thought Cora when she saw the front of his trousers strained by his manhood. They reached her bedroom door and Robert spent little time opening – or rather, throwing open – the door, shoving them inside and closing it behind them. In no time Cora found herself pressed against the door, his lips back on hers and their bodies pressed tightly together. A moan escaped her throat and her hands found their way to his bottom, gripping it tightly. She felt him chuckle.

"You seem quite fond of this part of my body, darling." His face reflected amusement and Cora wondered how he could maintain his composure. Her own body felt like it was going to burst into flames and her mind could only focus on how quickly she could get this man naked and inside her.

"Robert," she hissed, feeling overwhelmed by the intensity of her desire. "Stop talking. I remember you telling me you wanted to make love to me and I can not wait any more."

His eyes widened, but his hand inched to the hem of her skirt, slowly pulling it up. When her underthings came into view, he slipped one hand inside them. Still holding his eyes with hers, Robert gently, but with urgency slid his fingers across her wet folds.

"Oh, God," he breathed. "You are magnificent, my love."

Cora moaned loudly, barely able to keep her eyes open. She loved this man more than anything in this world and she doubted any other man could bring her as much pleasure as him. Only Robert could make this an otherwordly experience and only he could do this with love shining from his eyes, making sure the exquisite feelings stirred within them were for them both.

Robert kissed her again, not stopping the movements between her legs. Cora widened her stance, hoping to entice Robert to take things further. Though she had protested earlier, she felt too far gone now to take things slowly.

"Please, darling," she said, breaking their mouths apart. "I want more of you, I don't want to wait. Oh, God, Robert, make me feel good, make _us_ feel good..."

Without saying a word, Robert pulled her dress over her head – Cora sent a silent thanks to the new and looser styles of the 1920s – along with her shift. She stood there in her underthings and stockings, a string of pearls around her neck falling into the dip between her breasts. Robert's eyes followed the pearls and she felt her chest flush and nipples harden. Bringing up a hand, he cupped her left breast, softly kneading the flesh and rolling the stiff nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Cora arched her back, asking for more. It was obvious their roles had reversed and despite her protestations it was now Robert who wanted to take things slowly. Cora wasn't going to accept that and almost furiously started opening the buttons of his trousers. Robert didn't have time to protest when she shoved her hand inside his pants, curling her fingers around the hard and delightfully throbbing cock. Robert made a choking sound and threw back his head in obvious pleasure.

"Yes, Cora... I yield, I will take it faster," he moaned and started removing as much of his evening suit as was needed to carry out their passion. The task was made difficult by Cora, suddenly in a mischievous mood, nipping his throat with her teeth and stroking his cock with determination.

"Cora, darling, give me a chance here. I thought you were desperate for me," Robert said and pushed her gently away from him. Doubling the speed of his undressing, he soon found himself wearing only his underwear.

They stilled suddenly, looking at each other and admiring the other's body. Cora reached forward, slowly raising her hand and ran her fingers through the hairs on his chest. How she loved the masculinity of him, how sweet and boyish he could be at the same time. He could aggravate her to no end, but she learned long ago he did it as a means to protect himself when he was lost and felt left out. This made her heart ache and she wanted nothing more than to wrap him in her arms and comfort him, to remind him that he was allowed to trust her. Snapping out of these thoughts, Cora wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him again, refueling the urgency she felt. Robert sucked her lower lip into his mouth and squeezed one of her buttocks, giving a cheeky slap to the other one. Cora yelped and sent him an annoyed look, but Robert just grinned and curled his fingers under the band of her underthings. She held her breath when he pulled them down and beared her dripping and hot folds to him.

Robert swallowed heavily and choked out, "You are beautiful, Cora. Do you understand now why I did not want to wait?"

"Yes, darling," Cora whispered. "No more talking, I want to feel you."

Quickly removing his own underthings, Robert moved them towards the bed. He started laying her on the bed, but Cora moved out of his grasp and rolled onto her stomach. Looking at him over her shoulder she was pleased to see his eyes darken and his cock grow even harder, if it was possible. Robert understood what she wanted and heaved himself on top of her back. Gently kissing her neck, he positioned himself so he wasn't crushing her. Putting a hand under her hips and slightly lifting them, he nudged her knees open wide so he could slip between them. He rubbed his cock slowly between her buttocks, drawing out moans from his wife's mouth.

"Don't tease..." she said and reached behind her to grasp his penis. With determination she pushed the head of his cock inside her, feeling it slip in without problem. She was so wet and slick, offering no barrier. This urged Cora on more and she slammed her lower body against his, pushing him entirely into her.

They both moaned and Robert had to stop for a moment, fearing that he would spend early and end this too soon. After a few moments had passed, he slipped his free hand under her chest and grasped a breast tightly. Pulling back slightly, he pushed back in, hard, and started up a rhythm that made it obvious he wasn't going to last long. Cora, not being exactly able to grasp him to her, gripped the sheets before her and just let herself enjoy the feelings her husband was creating inside her. Robert pounded her harder and harder. His cock slid inside and out easily, as her still tight canal was slicker than it had been in quite a while. Bringing one of her hands down, Cora urged his fingers to slip between her folds and roll her clit between them. He complied and Cora had to bite the sheets to stop herself from crying out in pleasure.

"Don't stop! Harder, harder!"

Her pleas did not go unanswered and Robert, feeling he was about to come soon, started rubbing her clit faster and moving his hips harder. Their bodies were sticking together. Their moans grew louder. Robert's tighs were burning and he felt his groin tighten.

"C-cora, I can't..." he managed to choke out before he came hard, shooting his seed inside her. He didn't stop his furious movements and it didn't take but a moment for Cora to follow him. Her back arched and body tightened, her lower muscles milked his now softening manhood of the last of what it could offer. She let out a drawn out moan and finally collapsed on the bed, completely worn out. Robert's body slumped over hers, though a few moments later he moved slightly to the side of her. Their lower bodies were still joined and Cora was enjoying the feeling of his softening manhood slipping out of her and their combined juices flowing out onto the sheets under her. They were silent for a while. Bodies cooling down and heartbeats slowing, they rejoiced in their postcoital high. Finally, Cora spoke.

"I blame you," she said, not raising her head from the sheets. She heard Robert chuckle behind her.

"Blame me for what?" His voice sounded sleepy and Cora slowly turned to her side to face him. She placed her hand on his cheek and gently caressed it.

"I am quite certain we are missed downstairs and when we go back, I do not wish to explain why we were gone so long," she chided him, though her tone betrayed the good-natured way she said it.

Robert laughed. Wrapping his arms around her and snuggling close, he closed his eyes again and said, "Then we will not go downstairs and tomorrow when we wake up, we will ignore them and their silly faces."

Cora was doubtful. She knew fully how predjudiced the upper classes were and how they liked to find weaknesses amongst their own, using it to exploit and ruin reputations. Robert must have seen the change of mood on her face, for he quickly rushed to assure her.

"Do not mind them, dearest. I know I am not the most open and expressive of men, but even I see that what we share here is for us only. Letting strangers dictate this part of our lives, well, I will not stand for it, you can be assured of that."

Cora felt her heart beat faster at those words. How could have ever thought this wonderful, sometimes quite pigheaded, but overall loving and passionate man could be ashamed to show his affections to her. A gentle smile rose on her lips and she leaned forward to press their lips' together.

"I will never doubt you again," she said, but added with a smirk, "only when you are wrong, of course, and I am right."

Robert chuckled. "Something makes me think we will see much more of the latter happening."

As they lay there, cuddling close and sharing their hearts, it did not occur to them once to return to the party downstairs. They were certainly missed by their guests and whispers about their conduct spread, but it was all underlined with a hint of jealousy. In the end, however, it did not matter much to the two lovers upstairs.


End file.
